Ruthies Rehab
by X Jessica Amanda X
Summary: Sequel to a new but still the same Ruthie Camden. Just read it and then review it!FINISHED! flames welcome!
1. Author Notes

Hey. It's time for a new story. Well actually its just a sequel to "A new but still the same Ruthie Camden" also known as "Ruthie Gone Bad." I highly suggest reading the first story before you read this story. It may be long but you kind of have to know what happens in that story so you know what goes on in this story. Get that?? Cuz I don't lol. Ok well enough talking. How about getting on with the story. Let me tell you. This story probably wont end up being 48 chapters like the last one. I'm sorry that story got so long. I just got into. A lot did happen in that story. Ok anyways…on with the story.  
  
Title- "Ruthie's Rehab"  
  
Author- Care Bear {aka Jessica}  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Never have and probably never will. Well if I do I will make this story and the last one an episode or something. But I do own Marshall and Jason. [Ashley and Jared may not show up in this story, but if they do. I own them to.]  
  
Setting- Well it is almost two years since Reverend Camden died during his sugery.  
  
"A new but still the same Ruthie Camden" ended where Simon found Ruthie lying in the bathroom in a pool of blood and empty pill bottles scattered all over the place.   
  
Summary- Well as you might see, Ruthie tried to kill herself. Well I cant write a summary without telling you what happens but you will see.  
  
Well It is good to be writing again and I hope that this story gets a good of a response as my last story did. I hope so. With my last story I didn't get any bad reviews. I hope that goes the same for this one. Please do not flame. For if you do, I will not care. I will probably just laugh and agree, so don't waste your time flaming me!!!!!! 


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 1-  
  
Annie Camden, Simon, Lucy, Kevin, Roxanne, Sam, David, and Chandler are all sitting in the waiting room of the Glenoak Community Hospital. They all have worried looks on their faces.  
  
{{Simon Flashback}}  
  
"Mom. Come here now." Simon screamed and Annie came running up the stairs.  
  
"What is it….Oh my god Simon what happened?" Annie went pale.  
  
"I don't know mom. She came upstairs locked herself in the bathroom and then I heard something fall so I came to see what it was and she was lying here."  
  
"Luce, Luce, Call 911!" Annie was trying to keep calm.  
  
"What is it mom. Are you alr….Get me the phone." Lucy came running and took one look at Ruthie and almost vomited all over the place. She ran to get the phone. Five minutes later, Simon heard sirens outside. He also heard voices downstairs. Then feet running up the stairs.   
  
"Shes in here." Lucy said and Simon saw some medical people coming in the bathroom.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Sir Pardon me. Can we please see her. Are you her mother?" A paramedic asked her. Annie knodded. "OK. I am Damien. I want you to go with my partner. His name is Aaron. He is going to ask you some questions and then we will get you to the hospital."  
  
"OK. But you might want to talk to Simon he knows more about her than me. Luce do me a favor. Get the twins and Kevin in the car. Take them to the hospital. And then call Chandler, Roxanne, Mary, Sara, and Matt. Please Luce. Thanks."  
  
"Sure mom. Anything." Lucy said sprinting away and into the twins room.  
  
"OK. Sir are you Simon?" Aaron asked him. He knodded. "OK. I want you to come with me." Annie was in tears and Simon looked sick. They were asked all kinds of questions and than taken to the hospital and forced to wait in the waiting room. It all lead up to now.  
  
{{End Flashback}}  
  
The entrance to the hospital doors opened Matt and Sara walked in.   
  
"What's wrong. We got here as fast as we can. Where is Ruthie?" Matt asked.  
  
"There's no word yet." Annie said getting up and walking up over to hug Matt and Sara.  
  
"Well what happened. All Luce told us was that Ruthie is in the hospital." Matt said. And as he said this Mary walked in.   
  
"Mom. What happened. I got a message on my machine that said to get to the hospital as soon as possible because Ruthie was hurt. What happened?" Mary said running to hug her mom.  
  
"OK. Well I'm not sure but I am pretty sure that Ruthie tried to kill herself. Simon found her in the bathroom bleeding and passed out. I kind of yelled at her." Annie said.  
  
"Why did you yell at her." Mary asked.  
  
"Because she's…." Annie was interrupted by a doctor.  
  
"Hello. I am doctor Surhly. I am assuming that you are Annie Camden." He extended his hand to hers. 


	3. Family Reactions

Chapter 2-  
  
"Yes. I am Mrs. Camden. What is wrong with Ruthie? Is she okay?" Annie asked worriedly as she shook his hand.  
  
"OK. Well Ruthie. She is doing ok right now. She is in stable condition. But I have some bad news."  
  
"What?" Annie had a look of despair on her face.  
  
"We lost the baby."  
  
"The baby???" Matt and Mary stood in shock. Annie shot them a look that they knew was ill tell you later. Immediately they shut up.  
  
"Yes the baby. The amount of medication that she took affected the baby and Ruthie also lost a lot of blood by cutting herself. I am very sorry Mrs. Camden but there was nothing we could do to save the baby."  
  
Annie stood in disbelief. She didn't know what to do.   
  
"Ruthie has asked to speak to her brother Simon first."  
  
"Simon go back and see your sister." Annie said.  
  
"Follow me sir." The doctor took Simon to Ruthie's room and let him in.   
  
"Ruthie are you ok?"  
  
"Yea Simon. I'm the best I have ever been. What do you think?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ruthie."  
  
"No Simon it aint your fault. I'm a murderer though. I killed my baby. I didn't mean to Simon. I didn't want to hurt the baby. If I had known that it would affect her I wouldn't of done it." Ruthie was now crying,  
  
"It's ok Ruthie. It's ok." Simon didn't know what to say to her. He just hugged her. "It will all be ok. I'm just happy that you are ok."  
  
"Thanks Simon. I'm guessing that mom will want to come in here and yell at me for doing this. Can you do me a favor and call Jason I want to talk to him today. tell him to come up here to the hospital."  
  
"Sure thing Ruthie." Simon said. Simon left and a few minutes later Annie knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi sweetie." She said opening the door.  
  
"Hi mom. Please before you start yelling at me please please please just let me explain."  
  
"Ruthie. It's ok. You don't have to explain. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I just didn't know what to do. I'm just happy that you are ok." Annie said tears streaming down her face. She hugged Ruthie.  
  
"Really mom?" Ruthie was surprised that she wasn't getting a lecture.  
  
"Yea Ruthie I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ruthie hugged her mom.  
  
"Well I am going to send someone else in now. Who do you want? Lucy, Kevin, Roxanne and Chandler, Mary, or Matt."   
  
"Mary's here." Annie knodded. "Well I know Mary will be the hardest so I'll talk to her last. How about Roxanne and Chandler and Lucy and Kevin."  
  
"OK. I will send them back."  
  
"Thanks mom. And hey when Jason gets here will you send him back here. Please don't say anything to him. I want to tell him."  
  
"OK sweetie." She said as she left. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Lucy, Kevin, Roxanne, and Chandler all walked in. She went through the same thing she did with Simon and Annie and they left. Matt came in next.  
  
"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" Matt walked in.  
  
"I'm ok. Been better. A lot better but right now I'm ok."  
  
"That's good. Can you please tell me what happened. I mean I am just getting informed on all this stuff. You are or you were pregnant?"  
  
"Well yeah. You werent here when a lot of this happened. But my boyfriend Jason. Well we were close and everything and I ended up having sex with him but then I had sex with his brother Marshall to but I don't know. And then I was late and everything and Cecilia took me to get a pregnancy test and we took it. Two times. And I was positive and I told mom. She yelled at me and I locked myself in the bathroom and tried to kill myself. There you go. That's the short version."   
  
Matt was astounded. He didn't know what to say. His baby sister. Had tried to kill herself. Was pregnant. What happened to her? Ruthie's talk with Matt continued for a little until Ruthie knew that she couldn't avoid Mary any longer.   
  
"Well I am going to go. I'm going to send Mary in if that's ok."  
  
"Yep. I love you Matt."  
  
"Love you too Ruthie." Matt left. Ruthie was nervous. What was Mary going to say to her. Outside her door, Mary held the doorknob and was about to turn it, but she paused to think. What was she going to say to Ruthie? She had no idea what was going on with her. Mary tried hard to hold back the tears she had. The tears for her little sister who wasn't so little anymore. She turned the knob.  
  
"Hi Ruthie." She said.  
  
"Hi Mary."  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"Ok. You?"  
  
"Ok. Shocked though. Can you tell me whats up?"  
  
"Umm I can try."  
  
"That would be nice." Ruthie explained everything to her sister Mary. At the end of the story Mary was in tears. She didn't know what to say. Ruthie and Mary talked for like an hour before there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in." Ruthie said. The door opened and Jason stood in the doorway. Marshall was with him.  
  
"I will leave you alone so you can talk to them. But I'm only in the hall. Call me if you need me." Mary whispered into Ruthie's ear as she dried her tears and stood up. She walked out of the room and closed the door. 


	4. Tears

Chapter 4-  
  
"Ruthie. What happened?" Jason asked coming up to hug Ruthie.  
  
"What the hell do you think happened? OK. I tried to kill myself."  
  
"I'm sorry Ruthie but why?" Jason asked. Marshall stood behind with his head down.  
  
"Well the fact that I was pregnant and I didn't even know who the father was. The fact that my mom was going to send me away. The fact that I should of listened to Simon and I didn't." Marshall looked up at Ruthie and Ruthie saw that he was crying.  
  
"What do you mean you were pregnant?" Jason asked.  
  
"I lost my baby when I tried to kill myself."   
  
"Ruthie. I am so sorry. I am sorry about everything. I'm sorry mostly about the party. I didn't mean to. I was high and it was a dare. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Marshall was still crying and he came over to hug Ruthie.  
  
"It's ok. But you should be apologizing to your brother."  
  
"I know I did already. I apologized the second he told me that you were pregnant. I am truly sorry though." Marshall said.  
  
"It's ok." Ruthie was crying now to. Then Ruthie noticed that Jason was crying.  
  
"Jason baby. Why are you crying?" Ruthie aksed.  
  
"Cuz the fact that my Ruthie is lying here in a hospital bed were a period of time ago she had tried to kill herself. And the fact that we will never know if the baby was mine or Marshall's. the fact that I was almost a dad. Everything."  
  
"Jason don't cry." Ruthie said. Ruthie talked with Marshall and Jason for like 15 minutes before a doctor came in and said that they had to leave. Jason kissed Ruthie goodbye and Marshall hugged her goodbye. 


	5. Plans and Goodbyes

Chapter 5-  
  
Ruthie layed in her hospital bed. She just sat and thought about everything that had occurred in the past few days. She found out she was pregnant. She told Simon. Simon stopped talking to her. She told her mom. Her mom told her she was going to send Ruthie away. Ruthie locked herself in the bathroom and cut herself. She had swallowed almost two bottles of pills. She had been taken to the hospital. She lost her baby. She had told Jason that she was pregnant. Jason flipped out and left. Marshall found out about Ruthie and he had apologized. Ruthie had talked to her whole family. Now she had no idea what was going to happen to her. Just then the door opened and a doctor walked in with Annie behind him.  
  
"Hello. Ruthie. Feeling better?" he walked in. Ruthie could tell that her mom had been crying.   
  
"Well I been better but I don't know. What's going to happen now?" Ruthie asked worriedly.  
  
"Well… I was just talking to your mom about that. This is what is going to happen. Since you are feeling better tonight we will admit you to the psych ward under suicide watch for a night. Then tomorrow you will have an appointment with your therapist. And if she decides that you are better than you were last night she will put you in a normal room. And from there you will undergo therapy and see doctors and therapists regularly. You will attend group therapy and that kind of stuff. And once we have decided that you are "better" we will reevaluate you and if you pass we will release you under close watch."  
  
"So how long am I going to have to stay there." Ruthie asled.  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what."  
  
"On how long it takes you to recover and get better and so you stop hurting yourself."  
  
"But I don't hurt myself I only did this one time."  
  
"One time to many and from what your brother tells me you have cut yourself a few times in the past. Ruthie. The first step to recovery is finally admitting that you have a problem and need help."  
  
"Am I going to be able to see any of my friends."  
  
"yeah you will be able to see your friends after some time. I am afraid that for a while you will only be able to see your mother because sometimes seeing your friends makes you want to go home and long for home more and that can drive some people to hurt themselves. But once I have noticed some progress I will allow to see the rest of your family and some of your friends."  
  
"Oh OK." Ruthie said.  
  
"Well if you don't have any more questions I guess just sit tight and talk with your mom until I can get transportation to transport you to the Smith Psychiatric Ward in the next county."  
  
"Ok." Ruthie said as she sat up in her bed and reached for her shoes. She out them on and talked with her mom. she didn't know what to say. She kept apologizing also. She was so sorry. She knew that she had caused her family so much pain and suffering. Annie silently cried. She didn't know what to say to Ruthie anymore. Really Annie Knew as much about Ruthie as Lucy did. She knew nothing. Ruthie had changed so much in the past year and a half since Reverend Camden had died.   
  
"Ruthie. We have a car awaiting to transport you to Simth's. We need you to say goodbye to your family." Ruthie stood up and walked into the waiting room. She saw her whole family sitting there with pained looks on their faces. She could tell that Mary had been crying. Simon looked depressed. Lucy had silent tears running down her face. Kevin looked pained. Sam and David, although young and didn't have much notice as to what was going on, had sad looks on their faces.  
  
"Why is Ruthie going bye byes by herself Mommy?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yea why?" asked David.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later." Annie said hugging them.  
  
"Well I came to say bye to you all. As you already know I'm being admitted to the psych ward. The doctor said that I would be able to see you all soon. But I don't know how soon is soon." She hugged Sam and David. Lucy and Kevin got up to hug Ruthie also.  
  
"Ruthie I love you." Lucy said/.  
  
"Me too." Kevin said breaking away from the embrace.  
  
"I love you guys too." Ruthie said.  
  
Roxanne and Chandler walked over. They hugged Ruthie. "Ruthie even though we arent related or anything we are still like family. We love you." Chandler said.  
  
"Same here." Ruthie moved on down the line to Sara and Matt. She hugged them and said I love you and goodbye. Then came Mary.   
  
"Sis. You need to keep your head up. Hope for the best. You'll get through this. I love you." Mary said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you too." Ruthie felt the tears welling up. She moved on to the last person. Simon.  
  
"Ruthie. I love you. Remember that talk we had before I left. You remember what I said as I walked out the door. Everyday of your life you will face challenges and stuff. But you have to deal with it. Fix it and move on. Ruthie that's what you got to do now. I love you Ruthie." Simon said.  
  
Ruthie couldn't keep the tears in anymore. She let them fall. Simon didn't mind the tears and the fact that his hoodie was now soaked with tears. He just couldn't let her go. Inally he did.  
  
"I love you." Simon mouthed to her as she walked away.  
  
"I love you too." Ruthie said as she walked out of the hospital with her mom. her mom walked her to the car. Ruthie said her goodbye and got in the car. The car drove out of sight and left Annie standing there with tears in her eyes. 


	6. Author Notes another one

Chapter 6-  
  
A/N- Ok before I begin this chapter I just want to say something. Ok well this story is really starting to get old and I am starting to get sick of it. I will soon be done with this story. I really am stating to get sick of it. But I am sorry about not updating for the longest time. I just have not been in the mood to type anything or even update my story. There will be a few more chapters in this story but that will be it. This story will soon come to a close. Also to a lot of my reviewers- in the last story the part where she gets raped at the party by Marshall. I wrote it wrong but I am just to lazy to go back and fix it. This is what happens. They go upstairs and blah blah blah Marshall tries to have sex with her. She doesn't want to but ends up going along with her anyways. So basically she didn't get raped twice even though it seems that way. When admitting to her mom that she was pregnant she wasn't able to say that she had sex with Marshall so she lied and covered up by saying that Marshall raped her even though she went along with it at the party. OK well that was confusing enough. And I am sorry for this mistake there it was badly written as you can see. OK and also a lot of people are asking about "Im not always going to be there" and when I will start writing that story again. The truth is I do not really know. I will try to update it as soon as possible. But that story hopefully will be coming to a close soon. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this but I think I have figured out what my next story will be. It will also be a crossover fic featuring characters from Degrassi the Next Generation. That story will be up hopefully once I finish this one and it will also be posted in the 7th Heaven category and maybe the Degrassi section also. OK that was a very long authors note. But yea I also want to let you know that I have decided to skip the part about her being in the phsyc ward and everything. I just don't feel like dragging this story on and I really don't feel like typing those chapters. So this story will take place about 2 months after being in SPW. She was just released from SPW about a week ago and is now at home with her family. Ok and with that very long authors note behind me I think I can finally go on with my story. Ok now u all know were the story takes place if u are confused just let me know and I will fill you in. As always I thank all my reviewers for reviewing and sticking with my stories for this long!!! 


	7. Goodbye My Love

Chapter 7-  
  
Ruthie was sitting on the living room couch. Just then the door bell rang. She got up and went to answer the door. To her amazement there was Marshall and Jason standing in the door way.   
  
"Hi guys. This is unexpected. Come in What's up?" She asked inviting them in.  
  
"Nothing Ruthie baby. We just came to say goodbye." Jason said.  
  
"Goodbye what do you mean?" She asked curiously as they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well Mom found out about us and you and doing drugs and everything again so now she is going to send us away yet again." Marshall said.  
  
"So wait. She's sending you both away. Because of me?" She asked.  
  
"No! not because of you. She just found out that we were doing drugs again and she said that it was enough so she has said that she is going to get us serious help. We fly to Atlanta tomorrow to start. But we not sure what we are going to be doing." Jason said.  
  
"Well that sucks. I just get back and you have to leave me." Ruthie said close to tears.  
  
"Well Ruthie no matter what I will always love you. But right now I think it is best for us to just be apart for a while. Simon even said that. So I don't know what the future holds for us but for now, we just have to go are separate ways and be apart for now."  
  
"I love you Jason." Ruthie said getting up to hug him. She heard a car honk outside.  
  
"Well that's my mom. We gotta get going Marshall." Jason stood up and hugged Ruthie. He kissed her passionatly for the last time. "I love you too Ruthie. I always will. Maybe after all this works out if its meant to be we can be together." Ruthie knodded.  
  
Marshall walked over to hug Ruthie also. "Ruthie I am sorry about everything. I didn't mean it and I hope you know that. I would never hurt you but I don't know what was wrong with me. I am truly very sorry."  
  
"Its ok Marshall. I know." Ruthie said hugging him back. She was now crying.  
  
"Well Jay I guess its time we get going." Marshall said.  
  
"I guess so. Ruthie baby I love you. I will try to call you if I get a chance but I don't know what I gotta do for this help. I really want to help myself now. Baby I wanna change my life to become a better person. And if when this is all over with as I said if its meant to be it will be. I love you." Jason kissed Ruthie one more time. He also had tears coming out of his eyes. "Goodbye my love. I love you." He whispered into her ear before following Marshall out to the car, leaving Ruthie there to cry to herself.  
  
opopop -thankz well they arent moving to south carolina but they are leaving for now. 


	8. The Future

Chapter 8-  
  
This is 8 years in the future.   
  
Ruthie is 22 years old.  
  
She has just graduated from college with a major in business.  
  
Her and Jason are back together.  
  
Jason changed for the better. He is now off drugs.  
  
So is Marshall. They both changed.   
  
Marshall is still sorry about that night.  
  
Him and Ruthie are now best friends.  
  
Ashley and Jared are now married and have a kid on the way.   
  
Simon and Cecilia are also married and have 2 kids. A boy named Damien James and a girl named Erica Mason.  
  
Lucy and Kevin are living in San Diego raising a family of their own.  
  
Annie has found someone else, but still thinks of Eric every day.  
  
Marshall has found a girlfriend and is treating her right.  
  
Mary and Matt are both of living their own lives and raising a family.  
  
Mary finally went with her instinct and married Robbie.  
  
Ruthie and Jason are finally engaged.  
  
Ruthie is also expecting a child on the way.  
  
When Jason proposed to Ruthie he said. "Baby, I said that day I went away if it was meant to be then it will be. Well this is meant to be and I love you baby. I wanna spend my life wit you. Will you marry me?" and of course Ruthie said yes.   
  
**Everything worked out for the better and now they are happy. But still no one can forget the past and what each of them went through**  
  
~*~THE END!!!~*~  
  
A/N- OK WELL I KNOW THAT THIS IS A CRAPPY WAY TO END THE STORY BUT I REALLY DID NOT FEEL LIKE DRAGGING THIS INTO A LONG STORY LIKE THE OTHER. I JUST LOST INTEREST IN THE STORY. YOU KNOW. WELL IM SORRY. IF YOU PEOPLE WANT AN ALTERNATE ENDING JUST TELL ME AND I WILL SEE WHAT I COME UP WITH, CUZ RITE NOW IM RUNNING ON EMPTY AND I JUST WANT TO FINISH YOU KNOW HOW THAT IS RIGHT!!! LOL. BUT YEA I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY IF U DIDN'T I REALLY DON'T CARE CUZ U WASTED UR OWN TIME ON READING IT! WELL FOR NOW TA-TA LOOK FOR MY NEW STORIES COMING VERY SOON!!!!! ~*~CARE BEAR1017~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!!!!!!!! 


	9. Just Read This

DUDE I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO DO IT SO JUST GO AHEAD AND DO IT. FLAME IT. I KNOW IT SUCKS REALLY BAD ESPECIALLY AT THE END BUT HEY WHAT CAN I SAY I GOT BORED WITH IT SO I GAVE IT UP. OH WELL. MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME I WILL COME BACK AND CHANGE IT BUT FOR THE TIME BEING I REALLY DON'T CARE. SO JUST REVIEW OR FLAME. FLAMES ARE ACTUALLY VERY MUCH WELCOME NOW~!~!~!~!~!  
  
*CARE BEAR1017* 


End file.
